


Freeek!

by EnderWxx



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Collars, Crying, Dark William, Dominance, Edgeplay, Fucking, Hook - Freeform, Humiliation, Lots of Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, S&M, Shower Sex, So many tags, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, a friend's idea, arrangement, ass hook, brief watersporst, it's fun okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: “Did I push you too hard, this time?”, William asked, almost really concerned. Logan knew better. He knew he could be worse and just wanted to know if they’d still do it again. Fucking pervert.“What? Afraid you making me cry is going to be bad for us?”, Logan asked back, turning around on the bed so he was propped up on some pillows. They looked at each other and Logan shot him a look of disbelief. “Really? I’m fine, you were the jackass I wanted to see, okay? Let it go, we’re almost there, anyway. I just wanna sleep a little so I’ll be able to actually ride a fucking horse”------"Freeek!" is the title of one of George Michael's songs.





	Freeek!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, porn again, so much it's almost too much.
> 
> Nah, it isn't.
> 
> This was a friend's idea, so this is a gift for her and her amazing imagination. She's given my the ship and some tips on BDSM for this scene. I had no idea how much I love this ship.

“Drink up, now. You need it”, it was a wise advice, and the last one of William’s orders before going back to himself.

Themselves, actually. 

Logan groaned, and felt his brain fuzzy with crazy little feelings, dark ideas and deep sense of him floating away. Everything felt that way, actually, and he was so fucking sore all over. He drank his water, and then a refill until William was satisfied he wasn’t dehydrated. 

Dehydration was his last concern, regarding William. He left the room, and started cleaning up the bathroom after their mess. He could leave it. He should. But William was back on human being mode, to say something. He didn’t want anyone knowing of their… rendezvous. William said it was dangerous even if the artificials didn’t speak about the clients. He said they’d remember, someday, when the real game began. Logan scoffed at that, always, and William would get lost on his dark thoughts, only he’d never show. 

It was dangerous, and William even more. But Logan gave him the loaded gun, months ago, when he changed. He didn’t actually see anything beyond the dull, bland existence of his brother in law. His sister liked boring. Logan hated it. And he hadn’t see the dark in William until he found himself in actual danger, betrayed and so he felt so fucking alive… he wanted more.  
Logan kept pushing, and here they were, their fifth session, William finally getting to be the man he was meant to be.

“Did I push you too hard, this time?”, William asked, almost really concerned. Logan knew better. He knew he could be worse and just wanted to know if they’d still do it again. Fucking pervert. 

 

“What? Afraid you making me cry is going to be bad for us?”, Logan asked back, turning around on the bed so he was propped up on some pillows. They looked at each other and Logan shot him a look of disbelief. “Really? I’m fine, you were the jackass I wanted to see, okay? Let it go, we’re almost there, anyway. I just wanna sleep a little so I’ll be able to actually ride a fucking horse”

 

William’s expression darkened subtlety, and he loved it so much he actually wanted another round.

 

——2hours earlier——

 

Logan was finally prepared. His ass stuffed with a way too expensive plug, he had his clothes off and there was a glass of whisky, neat, on the table. Logan himself sat on his knees, butt on his heels, and a lovely pair of leather cuffs on his wrists. His hands had to be on rest mode, folded neatly on his lap. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself, and yet he had problems with that. A few. 

The train hummed quietly, and Logan turned to check everything else was in order. The black box was closed, lube already out and open. Kinda like him. That made him chuckle.  
The door opened and here he was. William.

Brother in law. Boredom in the flesh. His nightmare. A traitor. The best fuck he’s ever had. 

 

“I’m a patient man, but not for lazy boys”, he heard, because Logan wasn’t allowed to look at him, yet. 

 

So he crawled on his hands and knees and stopped close enough before William he could smell him already. He sat back and helped him out of his shoes and socks. William’s ritual had begun. He didn’t need to see it, but the heard the rustle of clothes being removed and thrown into a chair. Logan knew he liked to see him naked, vulnerable most of the times while he had his decency mostly intact. That turned them both on.

 

“I need the box”, William ordered him in his peculiar, quiet voice that made everyone think he was meek and shy.

 

Bullshit. Logan knew better.

 

And he liked to play along, so he crawled back to the table, knowing William would see the base of the plug between his cheeks. The jewel was red and it looked so fucking good against the paleness of his skin it drove William crazy. Logan knew it, and also knew William would want to match his ass with the jewel’s color. But the only thing he cared about now was how the plug felt inside, and the way it rubbed in all the right places but never to reach far enough. That was left entirely to William’s cock.

He didn’t dare to look over his shoulder and risk William stop the game, so he was dutiful and put the box on the floor. He wasn’t allowed to look into it, but knew there had to be a new item or two. William took care of the box. Logan only had to push it every two or three steps, still crawling back to William’s feet. 

 

“Good job”, was the only thing he received. 

 

Still, that was enough. William lifted it and he sat on the nearest chair to open it. Now he wanted to take a look, but he was interrupted by William’s voice.

 

“Come closer, turn around, please”, he fucking dared to add the ‘please’. Fucking animal.

 

Logan obeyed his master. He didn’t want to be called that way, so Logan said ‘Sir’ if he was forced to talk. Usually, that didn’t happen so soon and Logan knew when to keep his mouth shut now. It had taken up to sixty whips to his ass to learn and he would remember crying on the mattress while William reminded him what a brat he was. He couldn’t ride after.

The waiting was over soon, as William step on his ankle and pushed his legs apart with his other foot. He had a nice view and Logan had made sure of that. Clean shaved, slightly red after playing with his fingers and then the plug, comfortably in its place now. His cock hung limp between his legs, though it was starting to have some interest.  
Logan felt one finger tracing his balls, moving slowly to make him pant and provoke him. Wriggling for attention and more friction was out of the question, so he bit his lip and focused on the carpet instead and the way it was hurting his knees now.

 

“You’re such a wanting whore. You only crave my attention and don’t care how it makes you look, am I wrong?”, asked William while his finger pushed the plug in, testing his rim. It hurt a bit.

 

“No, Sir”, answered Logan, still trying not to move an inch.

 

William hummed and pulled the plug out of him, slow enough to pretend the thicker part of it got stuck on the rim of his ass. Logan groaned but stood his ground and William stopped torturing him with it. The plug was immediately replaced by two gloved fingers. Oh god… he was using the leather gloves and they felt so fucking amazing he moaned and was slapped for it. 

Okay, okay…

Not allowed to moan yet.

 

“I’ll gag you with a fake dick next time, I swear to god”, William threatened constantly, but they both knew when he meant it and this was not one of those times.

 

Even though that thought was appealing. 

 

“Today I’ll hang you in the shower with a little friend here… but first we’re having some fun. I know how much you want to suck me off so I’ll let you have my come if you’re nice and beg for it”

 

Fucker. Logan shouldn’t have unleashed the beast but here he was, willing victim for his desires. And oh god, how much he loved it all. 

He was already salivating with the idea, and even he was a little confused with William’s plans, he knew something good was going to happen. He just didn’t expect William pushing something so soon back inside. It was metallic, cold and well lubricated, but he still felt the strange shape of it. First came a ball, and the rest was… curled. He gasped at the feeling once it was all in, and William kept moving it to adjust the toy and attach something at the end of it. A leash or something like that was on his back and he tried squeezing his ass to test it. The rope or leash moved.

Oh… this was interesting. 

 

“I hope you’re getting the idea”, muttered William, fastening a collar on his neck. 

 

This one was new, it smelled and felt new on his skin. It was tight, too, but he liked it nonetheless so he didn’t complain. But William didn’t do mediocre things now, so the next one was even more interesting. The rope went through a ring at the back of the collar and when it reached its end the hook (had to be a hook) moved inside of him so sweetly he had to moan loud, and because he lowered his head a little it moved again! This torture was amazing!

Logan had to look at William, gawking and so fucking turned on his dick was already leaking and hard on his stomach.  
The smile on his face was terrifying and Logan knew he was going to suffer well enough to regret ever meeting this man.

William lifted the rope. Fuck, no. It was a leash. A dog’s leash… probably William’s actual dog, back home. The movement tugged at his insides and his legs trembled. 

 

“I want you to take this…”, William started, handling him the leash. “And wait for me here. Right here, okay? I’ll be right back”

 

William stood up and he was left alone, not sure if this was a test. Should he move? Should he tug at it? Pull? Fuck himself on it?  
Logan felt lost, without enough information or orders to function. It was so fucking maddening… But he tried to calm himself down. William did this sometimes, right? Went to shower and left him alone by the bed, or walked out into another room to nap because of a headache. They didn’t fuck every time. Sometimes William just humiliated him with words or made him stand naked, rub his back or something like that. 

And so Logan focused on breathing and squeeze a few times, not even bothering to try and guess what William was doing back in the bathroom. He tried to remember, but he was too distracted. 

 

Then, all of a sudden, William was back, taking his seat again. Logan hadn’t even heard his steps, and it bothered him because usually this was the same in their life at the office. William sat with his legs apart, a tent in his groin showing Logan his interest. Well, there were two, now.

 

“Thank you for that”, he said, and took the leash back in his hands. He pulled hard and it made him drive his face on his lap.

 

Logan braced himself on William’s thighs, and nosed his groin like he was hungry for a treat. It kind of was, for him. 

 

“You know what to do, bitch. I’ve been good already, now I’m going to be selfless and let you suck me off”, William made it sound like he was doing Logan a favor. His voice was still so quiet he barely heard him. William never shouted unless he was under a lot of stress or felt fear.

Rage made him even quieter and it was terrifying.

But Logan put it all past him. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. It was hot, hard and leaking, so it was his duty to lick, kiss and lick again from base to top. He was only allowed to use one hand, but he was so used to it he didn’t need it. After all, Logan was a bitch and learned to take him properly the way William wanted.  
Not even a minute went by and the leash was pulled again. Logan chocked on his cock and pulled back to say sorry. He didn’t get to do it.

 

“You’re used to it. I fuck your mouth all the time, so this mustn’t happen again or else I’ll leave you like this until we arrive. Are we clear? Nod if you understand”

 

Logan nodded, swallowed and went back to… being a hole for William. He started using the leash more until all Logan had to do was keep his mouth open and breathe through his nose. William closed his eyes and punished Logan’s throat until he came hard. Not a single hair out of place.  
But Logan looked awful. He knew it. He knew there had to be come and spit all over his lips and chin but none of it mattered because William loved it.

“Go to the shower… face the faucet and I’ll do the rest”, he sounded tired, and it was just another ruse because he’d never been better in his life.

 

Logan knew it, because was obvious now. His quietness only meant William was running some sort of fucked up scenario where Logan was going to regret it all. Well. He was eager to see that.

Standing up was strange, having inside his butt a fucking hook like he was only bait for the big, bad shark that looked at him with fake indifference. Too bad, Logan mastered being a bitch and made a show walking past him, seemingly unbothered by the ever presence of the hook.  
It moved with every step, and rubbed him nice where it mattered, so he relished every second until he reached the shower. He looked around, and everything looked the same.

The train never changed, really, only the comfort of not listening to the motors all the way helped. The lights were dimmed, bathroom surrounded in a blue hue that was good for the eyes. Logan walked into the shower, big enough for them both and even a third. He looked around and wondered what William had been doing in here, but he never got the chance to think about it further because soon enough Logan found himself pressed against the cold tiles, William’s hot bare chest in his back. God, he was hard again.

“Nosey little bitch, what did I tell you to do? You can’t even follow a simple order, how the fuck do you want to run business?”, William snapped, and tugged on the leash to hurt him as much as give himself pleasure for his pain. 

 

There it was. The humiliation. William loved to break him down like this, showing him what a failure he was under his judgment. Logan’s heart pounded hard, and tried to apologize, but William put two fingers in his mouth and that meant ‘shut up and suck on them, you’re no better use’.

 

“I knew I had to give you a good spanking today, even though you seemed to have learned to behave. My fault for falling for your pouting yesterday, telling me you wanted the weekend for us here in Westworld. Guess you just wanted to get fucked”, as William was talking, he also pushed his fingers in and out of his mouth and used the leash to make him whimper. 

It was torture, and he was between the wall and William, collared and breathing was hard. Logan was already whimpering, nails scratching on the tiles to try and get a grip on anything. Panting didn’t help, as William’s fingers went in deeper until he groaned, and his fingers were gone.  
He didn’t left Logan time to recover, as he was manhandled and positioned in front of the faucet and his hands were drawn at the small of his back, wrist cuffs clasped together. 

It didn’t end there, though, because William had a streak for the sadistic. He tugged on the leash and lifted up to a ring on the ceiling. That’s what William had been doing, then, setting up another device for Logan to be defiled.  
Well, then, it was working, because his back was forced to be arched, and he was almost on his toes, so the hook was constantly tugging up and didn’t bring him enough pleasure now. God, William had to be having the time of his life.

 

“Please, please!”, he begged, because eventually he had to. William made him do it.

 

“Shut you mouth or I’ll keep you here all weekend”, he threatened, and somehow Logan knew he’d let him do it, too.

Logan kept silent, and braced himself for whatever William had in mind this time. It was their arrangement. Their time together like this was always William’s cravings, and as Logan had both their lists memorized, he knew a whole lot things might happen every time. It was exciting, because he trusted this twisted man to do anything to him to make them both feel alive. 

William brought him back from his head after a short pause, and he wasn’t allowed to look over his shoulder, but he knew William brought something back from the bedroom. After a very particular sound, there was a finger rubbing around his ass and hook. Logan didn’t say anything and let William have his peace while stretching him again.  
Two, three more fingers and then a small plug was inside of him, directly rubbing his prostate. He didn’t have time to guess what it was because soon enough William tied it around his thigh and it fucking vibrated. 

Motherfucker was going to edge him. 

 

“You had this coming, Logan. You know that”, William started, caressing his sides like he was going to buy a new piece of art and needed to know how it felt. “You need to be reminded of this because you don’t understand the Game, but you understand being at my feet. I should actually keep you under my desk and have you like this full-time. Your sister wouldn’t know and your daddy wouldn’t care”

 

That made him whimper again, because being William’s pet at the office turned him on so much he was trying to get him to fuck in there. No luck, yet, but maybe William was starting to see it, now. 

 

“I’d… do it. For you. I’d be good for you”, Logan tried, but his voice was starting to become faint and distant.

 

Suddenly William had the small vibrator to go harder on him and his legs were starting to strain.

 

“I bet you’d love it”, agreed William, peppering kisses all over his shoulders, dragging his teeth slowly to remind him he was the one in charge. 

 

It continued like this for a while. William working him up, touching his dick enough to have him panting and then leaving it alone to kiss him, pulling his hair back to test his limits while torturing his nipples…  
Logan didn’t know how much time had happened, but he was trembling waist down, his bladder hurt and he was so hard and sensitive he tried to get as far away from the tiles as possible without furthering his torture on the hook and leash. 

And William… that fucking bastard. William spanked his ass when he heard him moan until he whimpered, and his ass was sore by the time he begged for release. 

 

“Aren’t you a good bitch? Filthy little bitch, I bet you just wanted to go all over the place to mark your territory…”, William laughed at him, and had warm water running all over his head and back while he stroked his dick. “Go on, then. I give you my permission. Our little secret, okay?”

 

William encouraged him, and they had never done this, even though it was okay on both their lists so he let himself go and cried out when he came and was able to relieve himself, shivering so hard he didn’t even notice the warm water anymore. His mind just went somewhere else, and while he was pliant and moved under William’s new whim, he realized how fucking intimate this had been.  
And the bastard didn’t really mock him. He just played along.

Logan realized William took something else from the box when the vibrator only buzzed slightly and his hands were untied. It didn’t last, though, because soon enough his arms were tied to a bar held by another rope that joined the leash on the ceiling. 

Fuck, what now? He thought it was over but when William embraced him from behind Logan noticed he was finally naked, still hard, and very touchy. He was roaming his hands everywhere, and teased his nipples again, played with his oversensitive cock and then lowered himself down to bite cheeks until he cried out and tried to wriggle away from his teeth. 

God, he was feeling so possessive… and Logan allowed all of this to happen. Even if William had all this freedom and power over him it was Logan the one allowing it all. He felt powerful under his boot, so to speak.

 

“I wish you could see this…”, William said, marveled by the sight of his ass being abused.

 

Logan felt exposed as William pushed his cheeks apart and rubbed a teasing thumb around his rim, probably trying to decide if he was going to fuck him or leave him be for now. 

 

“Next time I’ll bring a camera. I don’t trust phones… But one of those old instant cameras would be perfect for this. I’d keep them close to me all the time so I could see them anywhere”, William stopped to bite him again, hard enough to leave another mark. He had to be white, red and purple already.

 

When William stood up he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, turned the vibrator on the highest and just went back to the bedroom.  
Logan knew better than to ask him and risk another twisted punishment. It was already hard to be like this, alone, fucked out and already cold. He felt open, sore and he couldn’t even sit or stand properly. His legs were already giving out but if he gave in then the hook would hurt badly and he’d be forced to say the safe word. He didn’t want to, so he breathed in and out, closed his eyes and tried not to think of how cold he was now.

Logan gripped the ropes, as it was the only thing he could do with his hands now, and tried not to cry again when one of his erratic movements made the vibrator fuck with his prostate. His cock jumped at the sensation and he gasped, loud. This only made him move again and soon he found himself trying to fuck the air or he fucked by the uncomfortable little plug and hook both.

It was maddening, and maybe William took pity on him because he was back in the shower by the time Logan was really crying, overstimulated, cold and weak.

 

“It’s okay, I got you”, William’s soothing voice was a strange contrast with his behavior, but Logan was already used to it. 

 

He didn’t even remember where they were, or even they were going to spend the weekend back on Westworld. Logan only knew his whole world was narrowed on pain, pleasure and William, giving and taking like a cruel and merciful God at the same time. 

The warm water made him moan as his aching muscles were being soothed, and William turned the vibrator off, pulled it out of him and untied the leash off the ring on the ceiling. The relief Logan felt after the discomfort of taking the hook off his fucking ass was the best.

 

Time slowed down a bit, and he was barely aware of the butt plug he’d originally been wearing at the beginning back in his ass, because William was showering him. Properly. Gel, shampoo and all. Fucking asshole. He was being nice because it meant it wasn’t over yet.  
Logan could only moan softly through it all, allowing William to reach everywhere like he owned him. Somehow it was true. He felt William’s. His property and possession. More than that robot girl he didn’t even want to see again.

 

William untied him completely, took him out of the shower and put him in a bathrobe before handing him a towel.

 

“Dry me off, Logan”, he ordered, and let him do the job. 

 

Logan was grateful, because he fucking loved William’s body. He was lean and his muscles where there only for Logan to see and really enjoy. He was interested, still hard, but William was patient and always had what he wanted when he wanted, so he was sure he’d be fucking him next. It was thrilling.

When he finished, Logan took the bathrobe off, folded it and he kneeled at his master’s feet, ready to obey again. His butt hurt like a bitch in this position, skin pulling in all directions.

 

“Go back to bed, on your knees and elbows. Head down and no touching yourself or I’ll leave you like that until we arrive there. No release until after our return”, he said, very serious, and then patted his head so he would obey. 

 

Of course, Logan crawled like a good bitch to bed, and did as he was told. Everything hurt so good, and he wanted more. Always more.  
William was there only a minute after, and pulled him by the ankles so he’d scoot back and re-position himself like William wanted. He was closer to the edge of the bed now and William gripped his hips, and pushed with his own so Logan felt his hard cock.

 

“You know what to do”

 

“Please… Sir, please, fuck me, Sir”, Logan begged, already gripping the sheets because he was so hard and desperate for William’s cock he’d do anything. 

 

The spank made him yelp in surprise, and then the pain settled on his skin because William bit him hard before.  
Jesus Christ, that man was an asshole.

“Perfect little whore…”, William praised him, and took the plug out careful now, because he wanted him open and relaxed. 

 

Logan knew when William was lubing his cock because he always sighed when he touched himself, and he dared to take a peek over his shoulder. William had his eyes closed and his cock looked red and painful. Logan put his head back on the mattress and let him fuck his body. William thrust in one motion, slow but steady because he was already open and willing to take his cock like this. It went deep inside of him, and his ass took him like it was where it’s supposed to always be.  
Maybe it was true and Logan was only good for taking William’s cock anytime, anywhere.

William held his hips tightly and started to pound him hard, slowly but so hard the bed moved every time he was balls deep in Logan. He had barely any strength on him and could only moan minutely or so until William gripped his hair with one hand and started to really fuck him, fast and punishing and so fucking perfect he had to shed a few tears. He managed over a dozen thrusts and then he was quietly coming inside of him. Marking him with his seed, as awful as it seemed. 

 

“You’ll have my come there until I say differently, Logan”, he panted as he pulled back and plugged him again. 

 

Logan’s ass just gave in, loose enough to fit the plug perfectly. He was barely aware of being moved, on laying on his back on the bed, shamelessly naked and well fucked, and breathing was his only job as William cleaned the mess on his belly. 

 

“Now I’ve made sure you won’t go fucking around. You’re still my bitch, Logan, and only I have the right to fuck you like this. Are we clear? Maybe next time I’ll allow you to fuck a robot or two but this weekend I’ll even have an audience for you. Maybe tomorrow after a long ride, yes? I’ll get you water and we’re done here”

 

Logan nodded, waiting for the glass of water.

 

 

Four hours of actual rest later, Wesworld was waiting for them and William wore his dark clothes now, hat to boots, and a boyish smile he’d learned to fake so very well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all hydrated and well, dearies. All my love to you !!


End file.
